sherlynfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlyn
Sherlyn Vicenzo O'Sullivan (/ʃɛərˈlin ó súilleabháin; born February 24, 1995) is an American singer, songwriter, actress, and businesswoman. One the most popular contemporary female recording artist, frequent focus of paparazzi and tabloids, recognized as the best-selling youngest female in history of music. Begin her career as actres, she appearing in commercials and in plays television series and films such as Amazing Grace (2006), Pineapple Express (2008), Hereafter (2010), and ''How Do You Know'' (2010). In 2010, she signed a three-album recording contract with Atlantic Records, leading release her debut studio album Sherlyn O'Sullivan (2012), which spread the hits singles "All that Girls Want", "Subsequent Love (Is All We Need)". The album make O'Sullian becoming the youngest Best New Artist winner. Her second critically well received and successfull studio album, Let Yourself ''(2012), contained the U.S. ''Billboard Hot 100 chart-topping singles "Can't Get You Off My Mind", "Powerless", and "All My Love". The album sold 26 million copies worldwide and earned her six Grammy Awards. Her concert film, became the second highest-grossing concert movie in the history, worldwide revenue gross was in total $247.1 million. O'Sullivan forth album, Peace ''(2015), sold 1.621 million copies sold in its first week in United States, its singles "Fallin'", and "Get On My Feet" peak number one in several countries. Star as Alex in the spy comedy film ''Totally Spies! (2015), and romantic comedy No Other Woman ''(2017), was a critically and commercially success. As June 2017, she has sold an estimated 200 million, becoming the fastest best-selling recording artist of all time. Her achievements include several Guinness World Records, three Brit Awards, twenty-one Billboard Music Awards, five MTV Video Music Awards, eight Grammy Awards, one Latin Grammy Awards, also received awards from the Songwriters Hall of Fame. Enjoys a highly successful business career, and the Arms Of Love Foundation, which focuses on promoting youth empowerment, sexual abuse, teenage pregnancy and combating bullying. She became youngest person to appeared in ''Time''s 100 most influential people in the world, also included in ''Forbes' lists, 100 most powerful women, Celebrity 100 and since 2013 top-earning women in music. In 2016, she was ranked at number one on VH1's Greatest Women in Music, Time's 2016 readers' poll of the most influential people of the past ten years, and was named Billboard's Woman of the Year (2016). Personal life O'Sullivan was born on February 24, 1994 in Memphis, Tennessee, the only daughter of the Spanish former english teacher and Flamenco lover dance Elisabeth "Elisa" Vicenzo (born. October 3, 1973– death. August 18, 2009), and Dean O'Sullivan (born February 23, 1973), a former American-Irish mechanical engineer. Her mother born in Malaga, capital of the Province of Málaga, in the Autonomous Community of Andalusia, Spain, and his father is a London, Greater London native. She's Vince O'Sullivan's niece, a retired male racewalker from the United States, who competed at the 1984 Summer Olympics for Team USA. He was fifth at the 1979 Pan American Games. His family moved to Elisa born city Málaga, when she was two years old. She speaks fluent Spanish and French. In mid-1998, they moved to Los Angeles, California. During her childhood, she started going to singing class, classical ballet, piano and guitar, and at the age of seven she began going to acting classes, where he came to present several theatre plays. O'Sullivan has been in a on-again, off-again relationship with Spanish singer Pablo Álboran since September 2013. Mother's death After three weeks in coma due to complications parasitic disease, Toxoplasmosis. On August 18, 2009, Elisa died while she slept after suffering a stroke in her home in Los Angeles, California. O'Sullivan decicated one of her biggest hit, "All My Love" to her mother. Also spoke of his mother's death and the influence she had on her career in her debut book Reasons, released in May 2015. Father's kidnapping On December 12, 2015, Dean at age 42, was token from his car in Memphis, Tennesse when it turned from one bar to your home at 23:45 at P.M, It was taken to 30km to a secluded place, the kidnappers Josh Morgan, 36, and Patrick Hanson, 26, kept Michael for three hours in captivity. At 3:34 at A.M, a call was made to Dean's sister, Dina O'Sullivan soon reported Michael 's daughter at 5:40 A.M a second call, asking a rescue US$3 million dollars. At 6:04 A.M, Sherlyn's family announced to Memphis Police Department about the kidnapping, soon they began hunting and Michael 's car was found at 9:20 A.M in a house on Decemebr 3, 2014 after the house was invaded by police, Michael was found tied and the kidnappers had already escaped. After two days with criminal sketch, Morgan and Hanson were found in Trenton, New Jersey in a pension. On November 29, 2016 in front of more than 167 paparazzi, and 100 journalists from various local channels and international, O'Sullivan family was accompanying the entry of judgment of kidnappers, the trial lasted for about four hours, Josh Morgan was sentenced to 10 years imprisonment; and Patrick Hanson 13 years to life. Wealth Annual earning According to the annual Forbes Top-Earning Women In Music list, she earned $41 million (2014), $63 million (2015), $70 million (2016), and according Forbes annual list of the 100 highest-paid celebrities, she as the highest paid female musician of 2017, with earnings of $190 million, from music sales, merchandise, product endorsements (incluiding her dolls collection), concert movie, book sales, touring and various other business ventures. Since 2014, she as youngest highest-paid artist in the list. Sherlyn O'Sullivan's fashion line Outside of music, O'Sullivan is an extremely successful entrepreneur. In January 2014, she has launched a line of beauty products and, handbags, lingerie, shoes and boots, called The Sherlyn O'Sullivan Closet. Due to the success that followed, she began adding on, which resulted in the brand's current 30 different licenses. According to Guinness World Records, the collection earned $2 billion beetwen 2015 and 2016, making it the top selling celebrity clothing empire. Patrimony In January 2014, she bought a luxury apartment in Memphis, Tennessee, with a value estimated at $2.39 million, in 2015, Bratxon buy another luxury apartment in Egerton Crescent, London with a value estimated at US$2.12 million. In December 2016 buy a mansion in Brentwood, Los Angeles with a value estimated at $8.2 million, and January 2017 buy another mansion in Marbella, Malága at US$7.1 million. Forbes' estimated her net worth at $210 million in 2017. Discography Main articles: Sherlyn O'Sullivan discography *''Sherlyn O'Sullivan (2012) *Let Yourself (2013) *Peace'' (2015) Filmography Main article: Sherlyn O'Sullivan filmography * Amazing Grace (2006) * Pineapple Express (2008) * Hereafter (2010) * How Do You Know (2010) * Pitch Perfect (2012) * Sherlyn O'Sullivan: Let Yourself (2014) * Totally Spies! ''(2016) * ''No Other Woman (2017) Concert tours * Let Yourself Tour (2013–14) * Peace World TourThe Devotion of Sherlyn (tour)(2016) Published works *''Reasons'' (May 21, 2015) *''Reasons: Deluxe Edition'' (October 30, 2015)